


Wine and Desire

by bluethegreat1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge, Episode: s02e10 Naka-Choko, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Heavy Petting, M/M, Will Graham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluethegreat1/pseuds/bluethegreat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the Will/Hannibal/Alana dinner in Naka-Choko.</p>
<p>This is my first fic ever.  Hope it doesn't suck too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Desire

After dinner, they retired to the study for more conversation and wine. Will, in an over-sized chair, faced the couch where Alana now laid with her head in Hannibal's lap. In an ebb in the conversation, Hannibal reached for the bottle to refill Will’s glass.

“Excuse me, I seem to need to restock our stores for we have once again finished the wine. Alana?” Hannibal patted her head gently to signal that she needed to move. He held her head while reaching for a throw pillow. He slid it under her fill the void left by his leg. Alana’s head sunk down heavily into the silk pillow. He sauntered off to the kitchen with more looseness in his step than Will was accustomed to seeing. Perhaps they had all imbibed a bit too much. 

*

“Her eyes closed about 10 seconds after you left,” Will said standing in the door frame to the kitchen. “I called her name a minute later and I think she may have actually snored her response.”

Hannibal’s head whipped around so quickly he almost dropped a bottle onto the floor. “Will?”

“Yeah, you took a while and I wanted to make sure nothing had happened to you. I just shook murder charges, I don’t need any more.”

“I apologize for keeping you waiting so long. I needed to go to the wine cellar, we had finished all I brought up earlier for our dinner.”

Hannibal started dusting off the bottles, reading labels again, and opened one. Will walked over to the opposite side of the island. “Hey, no big deal. I was just getting a little bored and I kinda wanted to be near…” his head and his stomach dropped with the weight of what he almost said. He put a hand onto the counter top to brace himself against the nauseated excitement that was threatening to overpower him. He could feel Hannibal’s gaze on him, it wouldn’t take an empathy disorder to pick up on that slip. 

Hannibal took a few steps around to be on the same side as Will. “And you wanted? What did you want Will?”

Will could feel the fire rising in his cheeks. He paused, needing to catch his breath. Wondering if it was time to face all the feelings that his Becoming was bringing forth. Hannibal took another step closer “You asked me not to lie to you and I am asking that you extend me the same courtesy now. Do not lie to me Will. What did you want?”

Taking in a deep breath, keeping his head tilted down slightly, his eyes slowly raised to meet the gaze of the older man. “I said, ‘I wanted to be near you’”

The words Hannibal had waited to hear. He gazed back into the crystal blue pools looking at him. He could see anxiety, fear, lust but nothing of betrayal or lies. He could see only truth. He could see Becoming. He took yet another step closer and put his hand on top of Will’s. Will’s breath caught in a spasm of heat shooting down his spine at the so longed for touch. Hearing the effect he had on his beloved, Hannibal’s head shot back as his own breath began to stutter. He could taste Will on the air. The scent that was uniquely his but different somehow this time. Once he could identify it, his head lolled back down to stare directly at Will. Arousal. 

In a swift and graceful motion that belied his inebriated state, Hannibal closed the gap between them and cupped Will’s face in his hands, firmly lifting his head upwards. Unconsciously, perhaps, Will licked his lips. Hannibal slowly leaned in toward him until their lips were mere centimeters apart. His accent thick with wine and desire, “Since the first time I meet you, I knew I had to devour you. How that desire has…”

Feeling Hannibal’s breath on him and the heat from his body so close, Will could stand it no more. He leaned forward until their lips touched ever so slightly. The sparks went down his spine and traveled right to his groin. He let out a low and soft moan which sent the same spasm through his kissing partner. 

They stayed like that for a moment, letting the entirety of the situation encompass them. Then Will brought his hands up to the other’s face and pulled him in. Hannibal was the first to part their lips with his tongue. Another moan from Will as he returned the gesture. At first the kisses were soft and gentle as they started to navigate these new waters. Teeth clashing, tongues fighting for dominance, but quickly enough they found a rhythm and the kisses became deeper and more passionate. Will found that the pleasure brought on by having a part of him so close to the cannibal’s teeth was indescribable. He wondered if his teeth could bring the same sensation. He experimentally nibbled on Hannibal’s lip, when it got a slight shutter, he bit down harder. This was met with another shutter and a thrust of the hips against Will’s leg. Feeling the other man’s stiffness on him, prompted him to bite down hard enough to leave a mark. The sound that left Hannibal was low and guttural, animalistic. 

Hannibal took many quick steps forward, guiding Will across the kitchen, and slammed him hard up against the wall. Will’s leg immediately left the ground and hooked around Hannibal. He started to take his pleasure from the friction of the leg between his. Hannibal’s hands left Will’s face and started to pull the shirt out from his pants.

Will pulled his face away and pushed against the broad shoulders that had him pinned against the wall. “NO” he said forcefully, coming back to himself “No. I can’t. I cannot do this to Alana. You may be able to play games with her but I can’t. I won’t.”

Hannibal, recovered from his stumble backward started to close the gap again. “I can assure you…”

“No, stop right there. We may have unconventional boundaries to our relationship but that's not how Alana is. I won't do this to her. You're going to hurt her someday Hannibal, of that I am sure, but i won't be a party to it.” He started toward the door. Glancing back “I hope this night fades with the sun.”

*

When he arrived home in Wolf Trap, he fell heavily into bed. As the room spun around him, his mind wondered momentarily, wondering how this evening would appear in the older man's memory palace. Then he got to work on the painting he would erect in his own.


End file.
